life fall apart way to quickly
by FlovesHSM
Summary: just read it if you find the title something


Disclaimer: i don't own anything but the plot.

This is going to be a one-shot story or a two-shot i don't know yet, but it'll probably suck . It's not going to be totally realistic Troy's 2 years older than Gabriella and is leaving for college after the summer.

**life falls apart way to quickly**

Life falls apart way to quickly. One moment you'll be as happy as you can be and the next you're life falls apart. All the hard work and time you put in it, gone in a second. That's what anyone who has his heart broken will say when you ask them why they are so sad.

This is how yet another story finds place.

it's been a week since the day that he asked her if he could come round because he had to discuse something. It's been a week since he said the words that hurt her so much the dread. The dreadful words: i think we should stop seeing eachother. It's a week ago that he left on vacation and left her with many question marks. It's the day that she is finaly going to say what's on her mind.

Shows Gabriella ringing the doorbell. After a few minutes it opens and Gabriella comes face to face with mr. Bolton.

Good evening Mr. Bolton, Is Troy home?

Yeah, he is in his room.

Is it okay if i go up?

not at all.

Gabriella climbs the stairs and knocks on the door and opens it even before she gets an anwser. She speaks before troy even gets to say a thing.

Troy, I know you said that you didn't want to talk about us anymore and that you wanted to be just friends, but i don't know if i can do that, I don't know if i can be just friends with you. So you're just gonna be silent and listen to me. I need to ask and tell you the things that are on my mind right now.

Think about all the moments we spend together aren't those worth more than the little fights we always have, if we can even call them fights.Think about all te time we've spendin the park.and think for instance about the time we went to the lake at night fall.

_Flashback_

_Shows Troy and Gabriella walking hand in hand next to a big lake just enjoying the time they have together in silence. Gabriella takes of her shoes and runs into the water which makes troy laugh. When the sky is starting to go pink and orange and blue they stop at the edge of the lake troy behind Gabriella with his arms around her. They're just watching until the silence is finally broken by the tree important wirds spoken by troy._

_I love you _

_i love you too _

_end flashback._

Or think about the time we got together.

_Flashback_

_Shows Troy and Gabriella on the gala dancing with their friends before sneaking of to have some time alone._

_Come on follow me, said troy before taking her hand and pulling her trough the crowd until he felt his hand being pulled.this is far away enough lets dance over here._

_They start dancing together far apart from eachother but getting closer by the minute until they can't get any closer. _

_Flashback ends with them kissing for the very first time. _

There are many more memories like this and all the ephone calls everything we did together . Aren't those moments enough.

Shouldn't love be enough, isn't love what's the foundation of a relationship?

Or did you lie to me the day before you broke up with me? Did you lie too me when you told me you loved me, cause if you lied then you're right then there isn't a reason to have a relationship with eachother. Be honest to me is the reason that you broke up with me bacause you don't love me anymore or is it really because of the fighting or is it that you want to be free when you go to college next month. All the thinking is taking it's toll on me. All these questions that you put in my head. You know what i don't even want to know all of these things. I just thought i'd let you know for the last time that i love you

And than she was gone.

--

It's short and it probably sucked, but this is the way how i deal with things. Normally i don't let anyone read them. But i just had to get the fact that my boyfriend broke up with me and that when he told me the day before that he loved me. And the stupidest part is is that two hours later he went on vacation so i can't figure out what went wrong. maybe i'll make another ending with another chapter or i'll just keep it this way.

R&R

- FlovesHSM


End file.
